


Prima Nocte 2: Homecoming

by Pelwrath



Series: Prima Nocte [1]
Category: Erotica - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: College, F/M, erotic romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10029362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelwrath/pseuds/Pelwrath
Summary: The continuing story of Abby and Vince from Prima Nocte.  Abby goes to visit Vince at college for Homecoming and faces what her feelings and perhaps Vince's are as well.





	

**Prima Nocte-2: Homecoming**

_NOTE: This continues the story of Abby and Vince. She visits him at college._

  


“Abby, slow down, you’ve already explained the list of numbers three times. I’m your brother; I’ve been here a few times and know my way around the house.”

“Yeah, I’m nervous about visiting Vince at college.”

“Really, I don’t know what you packed but I’ve never seen you use just one suitcase a duffle bag and your carry on unless you were going on a road trip to McDonald’s.”

“Funny, ha ha.”

“Don’t know why you’re nervous. He’s been up twice last month, only fair you visit him. Besides, he wants to show you off.”

“Show me off?”

“Yes, he’s happy and proud that you’re his girlfriend and is looking forward to homecoming.”

“So, he told you about our first date, huh.”

“Sort of, he does not kiss and tell. Yes, he mentioned he’s not a virgin and that you were wonderful. Commented, with a nice smile, about a most enjoyable breakfast and enjoying the time you two are together.”

“He didn’t give you any details?”

“Nope but I’m all ears if you want to,”

“I’m not telling my brother any details; just use your imagination.”

  


“Well, your bags are in the trunk, the dress, just in case, in hanging up. The tank is full and it’s a three to four-hour drive. The kids will be fine, I’ve got plenty of beer, and Jane will be spending the weekend so I’ll be pleasantly semi-occupied.”

“I’ll call when I get there. I’ve got his room and cell numbers and his dorm name.”

While driving, Abby spent some of the time, figuring out what she’d do when she saw him. She was wearing a front button red toned skirt, black shirt, and light leather jacket. Her hand went between her legs as she drove.

_I’m horny, I miss him and now I’m getting wet. A big hug, sexy kisses and when we’re in his room Vince is getting fucked!_

She got there in just over three hours, parked in the back of his dorm and called his room, no answer. So she went inside and sat in the common room, and called his cell. It went to message.

“Vince, I’m at your dorm, call me back…Love you.”

Here phone's ring tone, Long Cool Woman sounded.

“Hello, sexy.”

“High Abby, where are you?”

“I’m in the room with the TV and coke machine.”

“Great, I’ll be there in about fifteen minutes, just getting out from student teaching. Are you hungry?”

A soft and little sultry “Yes,” was her reply.

“Good. When I get there, I’ll change my clothes and then we can get something to eat. Love you too.”

  


Twenty minutes later, Vince arrived. “Hello Abby, I’m so glad you made it. Hope your drive was okay? God, I missed you.”

Abby had gotten up from the couch and was walking to him. _He’s in a shirt and tie, another one I like._

“Vince, stop talking,” as one arm encircled his neck, while the other his waist, like twin pythons, pulling him into her as she quickly licked her lips, before they landed on his, her tongue charging into his mouth, as she lightly hummed, while Vince’s arms wrapped around her back, pulling Abby close as well.

Their kiss lasted several minutes before they came up for air.

“Not that I’m complaining, Vince, but, did you get all dressed up for lil’ol me,” as she batted her eyelashes quickly, as she loosened his tie and undid the top button.

“No, there was an open house at the school for the students and their families, but you were next on the list.”

“Well, I do see a tie I’d like to add to my collection and maybe a shirt. Let’s go get by bags.”

One suitcase, a duffle bag, and a makeup case were placed on the floor, he hung her dress in the closet. No sooner had he done that, Abby pushed Vince against a wall, her mouth attacking his, her tongue a torpedo, forcing its way into Vince’s mouth, while her hands removed his tie.

“It’s been almost three weeks and I’m going to fuck you, dearest.”

Her hands unbuckled his belt, then jerked his pants and briefs to his knees, just after his hands unbuttoned her skirt, allowing it to fall to the floor. Abby then began walking Vince to his bed, pushing him down. Her wet panties were quickly removed and tossed.

“Dear, my pussy is hungry and needs to fuck a big hard dick…yours!” She ripped his shirt open, buttons flying, then she positioned his already leaking and slick shaft and slammed her pussy onto it.

The both arched their backs. Vince reached for her tits but Abby just grabbed his hands, pushing them above his head, as she lowered her head to his, lightly biting his lips, then jamming her tongue into his delicious mouth and squeezing his dick each time she did.

“I’m fucking your mouth and cock at the same time and it feels so good. I mean really good.”

She continued riding his shaft up, down and in circles, hard and fast for about five minutes when she felt his manhood tighten. She sat up, leaning back as far as she could.

“Oh my fucking god, Vince, that feels so utterly fantastic!” He body felt like it was burning up and about to explode. Very soon, Abby had an intense orgasm.

“Oh god Vince!” she flushed, wave after wave of her woman’s juice and felt Vince’s cock erupt like a volcano, at the same time. She just sat on Vince, squeezing his penis and reveling in the orgasm that they had both just had.

_That was memorable and we came at the same time!_ Abby had a smile almost from ear to ear as she looked down at her lover. _Should I tell him? I will later._

  


She rolled off of Vince, snuggling up close and holding him as he placed an arm around her. Abby’s left hand was tracing randomly on his T-shirt, while her other hand was playing with his hair.

“That was…uh, well um, I will need to buy a new shirt.”

“Sorry about that, I’ll take it home and replace the buttons,” Abby replied, giving Vince a kiss.

“That was more my first quickie with you, but, to your credit, because of you. Thinking about your body, its curves, your hard prick, the way your tongue tantalizes me. I just had to fuck your body. What are you thinking?” Abby was now looking at him, her head supported by her right arm. _He’s confused_

“I was shocked, surprised, pleasantly. I never thought of a woman wanting to just fuck. Yet the way my cock felt, the way you feel lying next to me is worth it. I’ll consider quickies as a sex pop quiz. Did I get an A?”

“My dear, you got a 100 with 7 bonus points for being prepared for class.”

Abby, leaned her head against his and they started kissing, tongues dancing. Vince’s’ hands were going under her shirt. She felt her bra snaps come apart as Vince’s hands teasing and played with her tits and now, hard nipples. Her right hand pulling his head close, while the left found his growing penis. Shortly after his roving hand found what he sought, his finger began entering her pussy as he rolled to her, putting Abby on her back. His lips now licking her neck as he whispered “Make up test.”

  


“Oh, teacher, won’t you get in trouble doing it with a student?”

“This is adult education.” Vince inserted just the tip of his enlarged member and left it there but flexed it inside her wet pussy.

“I see that someone has been studying and it feels great.”

Vince teased her for a while, before pulling out, smiling as he got on his knees.

“Put your thighs right here, Abby,” he tapped just below his shoulders.

She did as he asked, draping her lower legs over his shoulders. Vince began sliding his cock on her wet and slippery labia and clitoris.

“Oh my Vince, where did you learn of this position?”

“Maybe I’ll tell you. For now be quiet and let me pleasure us both because my dick is feeling as great as you are wet.”

_Two months and he’s learning my body very well._

“You’d better stop knocking at my door and come inside and play or there will be hell to pay.”

It took Vince longer than Abby was able to wait. Her hand snaked down and assisted his 7 inches to its proper destination. Vince slowly sank his shaft into her love canal and slowly out. Then he moved his hips sideways, his hands pulling her thighs close as he leaned in. Her pussy was squeezing his cock.

“Abby, this feels great.”

“You're surprised screwing is fucking great, pound that magic wand into my pussy and I want your mouth on mine.”

Abby used her legs to pull Vince from kneeling to lying on her as her legs wrapped around his hips.

“Fill me, dear, blast your cum from that cannon of yours. I’m coming.”

Abby’s legs pulled Vince as close as they could. Her mouth enveloped his as her tongue slammed its way into his mouth. She raised her hips as the waves of pleasure swept over her and she felt the heat radiating from her body when Vince’s cannon fired filling her with the best ammo she’d ever felt.

“Just stay on top of me for a while, I’ll try to keep you hard, as long as I can.” She began squeezing his dick, licked his lips while seeing her reflection in his amber eyes.

_Could I be?_

Abby’s efforts kept Vince hard enough for about ten minutes of romantic kissing and enjoyment before his penis slipped out. He rolled to his side.

“Abby, we should change and then I can give you a tour of the college and then some dinner at the dining hall.”

“Well, aren’t you the big spender. It’s been three weeks and you spring for college food.”

“Actually the food is rather good. Then we can get some ice cream in town.”

“Hm, wouldn’t have anything to do with the first time we had ice cream, would it?”

“Could be, then there’s a party at my frat house. Along the way I want you to meet my friends.”

“Well I do like the getting dressed part and then you can tell me where you got that inspirational idea on how to make love.”

“That’s easy, I’ll show you.”

Vince got up and went over to his desk and pulled a book from it.

“Here, my study manual. An older book but it’s very instructional, called The Joy of Sex.”

Abby took the book and began flipping through it.

“I vaguely remember hearing about this book. You haven’t been practicing this, have you,” Abby said with a light heated tone and smile.

Vince’s face just went blank. _Shit! He thinks I just accused him of cheating._

“Never, Abby, I only want to do these with you.”

She jumped off of the bed, her bouncing tits catching his eyes.

“I know that and I trust you, I was joking with what I said. I was surprised, flattered and enjoyed what you did, Vince. You’re a very good lover, boyfriend, and friend,” as she planted a nice kiss on his lips.

“Is there a bathroom I can wash up in?”

“Yeah, I’ll stand guard and you can use the one right down the hall.”

Vince pulled on a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt as he stood outside the bathroom. When Abby had finished

“Okay, some nylons and panties and my heels.”

“Why the change, you looked great, without.”

“Thanks, dear but I need to look right while I check the competition out?”

“Abby, there is no competition. I’d never cheat on you.”

“I know that and I trust you, Vince. It’s them I don’t know or trust. As for the high heels, they’re the worst things to wear when driving. Besides, I dressed for the occasion. I wanted to fuck you. Nylons weren’t needed and would’ve gotten torn.”

“Abby, there’s a box on the shelf in the closet on the right, it’s for you.”

“Thanks, dear,” she quickly retrieved the package.

“She pulled out a hooded sweatshirt with the Greek letters Kappa Epsilon Tau, a pull over night shirt that said ‘Good Morning Sexy, Miss You, Have a great day’.

“Awe, you didn't have to buy me anything, but I'm glad you did. I’ll wear the sweatshirt tomorrow and maybe the shirt for tonight. Now for you,” Abby went to the closet. “A nice pair of jeans, use this long sleeve shirt, oh and your blazer from our first date.”

After Vince finished dressing, Abby smiled, “Yup, now for a picture of the two of us.”

They left and when down stairs, Vince told her.

“That room over there,” he nodding to the door labeled RA. “That’s where I’ll be living next year. I found out on Monday that in addition to my teaching assistant position, I’ll be the dorm RA. I’ll make about 17k for the year and have my college paid for. It’s a one bedroom apartment kitchenette, living room with a pullout bed, for when you and the kids come to visit.”

“Me and the kids?” _Why the hell did he say that and why doesn’t it scare me, that much?_

“Yes, as long as you want to bring them.”

“I’ll consider that thanks, Vince," she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. They continued on the abridged tour, stopping at the Student Union. Several shouts of hello’s to Vince as he and Abby walked in, holding hands.

“Hi guys, we'll be right over. Abby, you want something to drink?”

“Sure, tea or coffee would be fine.”

“They have both,” as they entered the small cafeteria. Vince got a coffee and Abby a tea. They went to TV lounge.

“Lounge crew, this is my girlfriend, Abby Douglas. Abby this crew here is, from the left. Janice and Ralph, they’re D&D players. The couple there is Debbie and her fiance Jim. The others are Dave, Mark, Terrie, Bill and Alisa.”

_I wonder if Debbie is the girl he told me about on our first date._

“Hello all, pleased to meet you.”

“Hi Abby,” they replied. Vince and Abby sat on the open end of a couch.

“We've heard many great things about you, from Vince,” said Janice.

“What have you been telling them about me, dear?” _He's turning a little red.”_

“I told them how proud of you I am and how happy you've made me.”

“Don't forget, how damn good looking she is,” said Bill. His statement earned him a slap on the back of his head from Alisa.

Abby leaned over to Vince and said, “Allen was right about you.” then she kissed his cheek.

They talked for about half an hour, lightly probing Vince and Abby about where and how they met and hooked up. They left so Vince could continue the tour. Next was the Marie Curie Science Center.

“This is were I spend a lot of my extra time during the week.”

On the third floor they were greeted by “Hello, Vince.”

“Hello Dr. Sinclair, Doctor Mayfair. This is my girlfriend, Abby Douglass. Abby, Dr. Mayfair is my adviser and I'll be the TA for Dr. Sinclair, next year.”

“Pleased to finally met you, Ms. Douglas, please call me Richard,” said Dr. Sinclair.

“Yes, and I'm Sally,” added Dr. Mayfair.

“Thank you, Sally, Richard. Call me Abby, Vince has mentioned you both, with high regard.”

“How goes your degree,” asked Richard.

“I graduate in June.”

“Great for you, Abby,” said Sally.

As Vince resumed the college tour, he said, “You're not mad that I told a lot about you?”

“No, it just shows me how proud you are of me. Besides, since you didn't tell Allen about our first date, you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

The tour finished about half an hour later at the Convocation center.

“Okay, here is were I splurge on dinner. Friday is buffet style. Take whatever you want, it's on my card.”

“This is nice. There's fish fry, roast beef, ziti, veggie lasagna, a couple of salads, soup. Vince, you surprised me again with dinner,” she kissed him on the cheek.

They spent a pleasant time talking about both their classes, her kids and his friends.

“Where to now?”

“To the Kappa Epsilon Tau house. A few more friends and acquaintances for you to meet. You've been great, Abby. I'm sure this isn't the most exciting thing in the world to do.”

“It's not that bad, dear. I know how important they are to you and I'm flattered that you want them to meet me and meet them. KET, the same as on the sweatshirt you got me?”

“Yes and by meeting them now, they'll be sober.”

“Now that's a ringing endorsement. Will I regret seeing them later?”

“No, but several will be in a different state of mind.”

“I look forward to seeing how close to Jekyll they are and Hyde they become.”

“After that the ice cream I mentioned earlier.”

  


The KET house was typical. A fairly neat and clean first floor, pictures of past alumni, an awards case. Vince was called into a short meeting, leaving Abby with several girls getting the place ready for tonight. Wendy brought her into the kitchen.

“Girls, we've some temporary help. This is Abby, she's Vince Amalfi's girlfriend. I'm Wendy these here are Katrina, call her Kat, Laurie, Jennifer and Shanice.”

“Hello, pleased to met you.”

“Great, were making some appetizers for tonight, jump right in,” Wendy said.

They were making those cocktail wieners, then wrapping them in crescent roll pieces, then baking them.

“Abby just want to let you know that Vince did me a great favor,” said Shanice.

“What did he do?”

“He told me that I should argue two of the word problems on my chemistry test and how to. That advice got my enough points to keep my 3.5 GPA and get a grant for this year.”

“I'm so happy for you.”

“Thanks but do me a favor, don't break his heart.”

“Excuse me?'

“Yeah, oh Vince hasn't said a word but our boyfriends have and just so you know, he's hooked and well you're older and a guys first almost always doesn't end well.”

_Vince is hooked on me? Am I'm his first love? Could be, but I'm his first everything. I might be hooked on him but..._

“Shanice, we've been dating for two months and I really do like him and have no notion of where we'll end up.” _Except tonight in his bed making love_

Vince returned about 45 minutes later.

“Sorry that took so long, chapter finances, and other business. Didn't expect you to be put to work. Now, for that ice cream I promised.”

“No problem, dear, I enjoyed it.”

It was about 6pm when they returned to Vince's room.

“Vince, what time does the party start?”  
“About 9ish, why” as a smile appeared on his face.

“I'd like to take a nap for a little, if that's okay.”

“Sure, I'll set the alarm for 8:15. Then I'll stand watch while you shower, if you want to, then I will. Would you like if I joined you in that nap?”

“I'd love that and yes, I'd like to shower before the party.”

_I wouldn't stop him if he makes a move but I like to just cuddle and nap_

Shoes were kicked off, Vince pulled a blanket over them and though they kissed and touched a bit, then napped, she fell asleep her head on his chest, Vince caressing her arm and lightly humming, her arm across his body.

The alarm pinged, Vince got up, “Abby, time to start getting ready. I'll check the bathroom out. You have a robe?”

“Yup and flip-flops.”

Abby took a quick shower and then Vince got ready.

_8:45 and you never want to be the first there._

Vince returned in about twenty minutes and saw Abby in a see almost fully see through black lace lingerie. Her breasts and pussy were barely covered.

“Vince, dear, I've never seen such a look of surprise on your face. Cat got your tongue?”

“Um, Abby, You can’t tell from the tent my hard-on is making?”

“Oh love, I see that desirable reaction but that's your body, what's on your mind.”

“That we're spending the night here, I hope.”

“Close, we'll be punctually late. Now, get over here and kiss me.”

_That's one heck of a pup tent and it's all mine. I just might be his, I'm so confused about that_

The two came together, but this time Abby's tongue teased his, tracing around his lips, lightly licking the tip of his nose. Vince followed suit and added a trip to her ear and toured from there down her neck and back to her lips, attempting to enter her mouth, she shook her head.

“This is for you, not that I don't want it but I'd need another shower, you wont.” Her hand reached down and pulled the waist robe towel off.

In her most sultry of voices she whispered in Vince's ear. “Oh my, such a raging bull, no longer caged. What shall I do?”

_Like I don't already know._

“I a few ideas.”

“Do any of them have me with this remaining on,” she said as her lips were kissing him down his neck and shoulder, while her hands teased his cock and balls.

“Oh Abby, I'm so fucking turned on by how you look and what your doing. Well, as sexy and awesome as it looks on you, you'd look twice as good with it on the floor of my room,” as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“That does feel good, but this is for you, so lay down on the bed so I can see how late we'll end up being.”

“Your command is my desire, my lady.” He picked her up, kissing her as he slowly walked to the bed.

“Oh you cock feels so good.” _and if that keeps up, we won't go to the party and my plans for this evening will be changed._

He let Abby stand on the bed as he knelled, then began kissing and massaging her body from her neck to her pussy, before he laid down.

“Is my lady satisfied?”

“Soon, good knight, desires will be satisfied and swords will be sheathed.”

Abby reached under the pillow and removed a bottle.

“This is a couple of months late but, it's cherry flavored.”

“Uh and how does that work?”

“Shh, and learn.” Abby let several drops fall onto his manhood. Then her hands began working their magic.

“Oh that feels different, nice a little cold”

Abby smiled at the sheer joy on his face, then her mouth slowly descended onto his hard shaft.

“Mm, I'm finally getting a cherry from you, late but so worth it.”

Her hands were massaging his sack, while she blew and licked the tip of his cock. She held his penis up so her tongue could swirl it's way down the underside of his manhood. Reaching his marbles, she sucked one and then the other, into her mouth, her fingers teasing his unsheathed sword.

She stopped briefly to apply some more flavoring and her tongue began a return journey, when it reached the summit of Mt. Amalfi, began enveloping it as she sucked and flick the head and swirled round it as she slowly descended down it's slope.

_This is so enjoyable, I should have thought of this much earlier. He was very surprised by the sex jell and it being edible. I'm sure his mind is racing about that._

Abby, removed her mouth from his cock, her hands continuing to caress it while a finger gently probed the slit, and spread the leaking nectar around the head. She looked him in the eyes.

“I'm so enjoying your sword being sheathed in my mouth. You body is so responsive and your sounds are music, we're both enjoying this. Your eyes are marvelous to look at and they told me all I needed to know when you walked into the room. I'd really like to do more to your body but we really will be going to your party and when were back, well, we'll see what happens. Now to finish what I started.”

His cock was again the attention of her slow but steady ministrations. Time didn't matter, just the way her body felt, the way his body felt. His groin tighten, his breathing shortened.

“Oh Abby, your the most attractive, beautiful and desirable girlfriend a guy could ever have.”

His hips arched and he exploded into her ready and waiting mouth. Abby had timed it perfectly, she swallowed each blast, then continued sucking, milking it for all she could, keeping a little cupped on her tongue. She slinked up his body, seeking his mouth her tongue, diving into his mouth. For the first time, Vince actually felt and tasted his own seed. His tongue stopped dancing, briefly, then began playing probing, playing with it and Abby's tongue, swirly around and around, then swallowing.

Abby pulled her tongue out speaking softly. “What do you think of that? A surprise first.”

“Salty, yet otherwise I've nothing, an acquired taste perhaps. Yours is different. Maybe I need more practice but I've nothing to compare it to amount or taste. I do so enjoy knowing and feeling your reaction. Since you asked me, if you don't mind me asking, what do you think of it?”

“The taste is okay, I like it but I also like how my lover enjoys it. Experiencing his thrill is part of the enjoyment I get as well. You see, my lover is a most attractive, sexy and attentive man who pleases me very much.” _and who I think I'm in love with._

“Right now, dear you are as sexy, seductive and desirable as any woman could be. You just gave me the most enjoyable and pleasurable blow job you've ever given me. Yet, this only makes me even more happy and proud of you, so I'd best get dressed, well I'll help you get undressed, then dressed first.”

Abby laughed, “I can manage that right now, because you'll try and distract me. But I do promise, you can undress me later. I've got my clothes on the chair, yours are hanging up in the closet.”

She had just finished when Vince grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, his tongue diving into her mouth, as his hands began their descent to her tits.

“Like I said, dear, we've a party to go to.”

“Okay but you can't blame me for trying.”

“Did I blame you for what you just did?”

“Uh, no, you didn't.”

They made it to the party about 10pm. First stop was the kitchen for some snacks, Shanice was there.

“Hey you two, I see you finally made it over.”

“Better late than never,” Vince said as he pick up a plate with some pizza and wrapped cocktail wieners.

Abby, had one and looked at Vince, winked then said.

“After what I just had, this really does pale in comparison.”

They went to the bar and got a beer. “Abby, if you'd rather have some punch, a bit more kick.”

“No, the beer's fine and don't you have too many of those.”

“I don't plan on it.”

During the party, Vince went to play some pool, while Abby went to get some more munchies. She got lost on her way to the bar, when she heard the voices of one of the girls from earlier, say her name.

“...Abby is to be left alone, Carol. You had your chance. You dumped Vince, well now he's got a serious girl. Don't go after him, find some other guy,” said Katrina.

“Yes, don't do anything stupid, especially here,” said Wendy.

“Okay, I'll be good. “

“Great, since we all understand each other, enjoy yourself tonight.”

_I'll have to do something about that tramp bitch, but what and I rather not make Vince mad at me._

The rest of the night was enjoyable. Vince and her played pool, he was good at it, and started to teach her, with only minor flirting. She managed to drag him to the dance floor and discovered that he really didn't know how to, but when a slow song played, he had no problem pulling her to him.

_His eyes are happy and I know I've nothing to worry about from Carol,_

She kissed him, several times, he returned each one. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Abby, with you in my arms, I don't care. However, it's now, 12:37am.”

“Let's go back to your place.”

“Sure.”

They got back to Vince's room, Abby tuned the stereo on and “Abby, would you like some pizza or something else?”

“What I want falls into the something else category. Now, come over and I'll explain what that is.”

_Which explanation will I give, I'm confused on what to tell, though totally sure on what's going to happen._

Vince came over after turning off the light, just the few blue lights lighting the room as the soft romantic music filled it. Abby extended a leg to him.

“I wonder how you'll appreciate me wearing blue jeans instead of those sexy stockings from earlier, tonight?”

“Whatever you wear, will look much better on the floor, than on your body, my delectable, seductive enchantress.” Vince started kissing her ankle and slowly moving up her leg, as it rested on his shoulder.

“Dear, in case you forgot, the object is to remove my clothing.”

“Dear, have you not said, its a journey, not a race?” Vince, having reached the couch, used a hand to rub her jeans over her pussy with one hand as the other reached to loosen the metal buttons. Abby's right leg slid off his shoulder, down his arm, her foot setting on the floor. Her other leg was bent at the knee.

“Hmm feels good, what's next, I wonder.”

_His eyes are like candles, not looking at mine, they dart, searching_ _for something_

Vince went down on one knee as he leaned forward, his teeth grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it down.

_So that's what it felt like, a great release._

“Vince, how delightfully sexy of you.”

“I had the best teacher in the world,” Vince stood up, grabbed her right leg and tugged a few times, to loosen her jeans then he reached for her other leg, doing the same. Her jeans were pulled off and tossed on the floor.

“See, they look better already, just like you do.”

Vince leaned down and grabbing her panties, slowly pulling them down, Abby helped a bit pulling her legs close and bending them. The panties didn't end on the floor, they got stuck on the drapes over the window. His face moved to her garden, his tongue imitating a snakes.

He blew on her lips, his tongue then licking up and down between them. He located her hot button and began swirling around it.

_Oh my that feels good._ An “Oh yes,” softly escaping from her mouth. Vince's hands started lightly dragging along her outer and inner thighs, creating goosebumps.

His tongue then moved south and began probing her love canal, her hips slowly moving up and down.

_When he does this it always feels good but not as good as his fingers or that beautiful cock of his._

Abby's hands began pulling his shirt up toward his face. Vince knelled and Abby sat, they removed each others shirts and locked lips in a bout of sexy kissing and tongue dancing. Abby hastily removed his jeans and briefs.

“Vince, I've something to show you tonight, if you're interested.”

“Of course.”

“First, a present for you. Look in my duffle bag.”

“Now?”

“Only if your interested, it’s about what I'd like us to do.”

Vince went and checked, removing a wrapped present.

“What's this, Abby?”

“Open it and I'll explain,” as she slinked up behind him, kissed and blew in his ear. Her hand reached around and squeezed his semi hard shaft.

He opened it and saw that it was a blanket, a green football field. He unfolded it and saw that there was a 'G' for his team, the Packers.

“Thanks Abby but I don't get it.”

“True, not yet. Where is the G?”

Vince looked and noticed. “It's on the 50 yard line.”

“That's right. I didn't think we'd be able to use the actual field, so put it on the bed and we'll be able to make love on the 50 yard line.”

They kissed for a little. Vince put the blanket on his bed.

“Dear now sit on the 'G', Indian style, then put your hands behind you on the bed and lean back a little.”

Once he'd done that, Abby got on the bed, standing one leg on either side. She lowered herself to her knees her hands playing with his cock while looking at the anticipation in his eyes. She felt the wetness and fire slowly building between her legs.

_Nice, leaking, hard, and big._

Abby started kissing his lips, her tongue tracing them. She then enveloped his mouth her tongue entering his mouth.

_His dick is twitching and rubbing my pussy. Time to slow this down._

Abby adjusted his penis and slowly sat on it. She then slid her legs around his waist, her lips and tongue, teasing and kissing his neck, her arms wrapping around his chest. Vince was doing the same to her. He tried to thrust his manhood farther into her but couldn't. She squeezed his hard member and lightly blew in his face.

“Oh Abby, this is as terrific as it is different.”

“Same here lover. This is for being close touching, kissing, feeling and sharing,”

The two did just that, slow kissing, squeezing and love making for a while, when Abby whispered.

“Lean back on your arms.” Vince did, then Abby did.

“Oh fuck Abby that's great.”

They stayed like that, each looking at the other while she squeezed his cock, that he was flexing.

_He looks so different, so entranced looking at me,_

“Vince I'm fucking loving this, now I'm going all the way.” Abby began leaning farther back, watching Vince's face.

“Dear, if it hurts too much just lean into me and I’ll pull you on top.

“Are you enjoying this, Abby/”

“Very much so, lover. Your body is almost glowing to me.”

“So is yours to me, however, my dick's never had any yoga lessons.”

“You did utterly great, now come to me and lets make love!”

Vince leaned in and Abby pulled with her legs. The two were locked together when Abby's back reached the bed. Vince started gyrating his hips against hers.

“Rest on your arms, elbows and knees, keep that hard on inside of me. Yes, that's excellent, now slowly inch your way up so your head is on my shoulder.”

_Oh god Vince you're doing great, flexing that shaft as you crawl._

“I'm coming out, I'll stop.”

“No dear, that’s supposed to happen, just a little more, yes, oh yes.” Abby brought her legs up, even with his hips.

“This feels great and now we rock, back and forth slowly. It's called the C.A.T. Now, lets rock our bodies.”

For several minutes they rocked, kissed, tongue danced and caressed each other. She ran her fingers through his hair

_Oh my god, he's ringing my bell, I'm like a dam_ _n_ _that's close o bursting. Vince is getting close._

“Oh yes Vince I'm almost there,”

“I'm going to come Abby, I'm going to fill that canal”

Abby's damn burst and Vince's cock erupted like a fire hose, filling her like never before. Vince had five large blasts, and Abby's water flooded around his dick and down her pussy.

Abby glanced at her watch. _That was the best 45 minutes of love making I've ever had and the second time we've come at the same time._

They fell asleep wrapped in the blanket. Abby felt a tongue kissing her neck and ear, just before a hand started playing with her nipples. _He’s becoming very comfortable with me, this is his second time waking me up._

She rolled onto her back, her arms around his neck,

“Good morning, Vince a penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m thinking of seven inches of love for the best mother, lover and girlfriend any guy could dream of and she’s her in my bed and my arms. You’re special, Abby.”

“You are such a charmer and well you’re well...”

He interrupted her with his tongue, circling around her mouth, then her lips.

“You really want to talk right now?”

“I want to finish, then on to pleasure. When are you coming home for Thanksgiving?”

“I’ll be home that Tuesday, oh 5-6pm, why?”

“Would you like to stay with me and the kids,” her eyes were locked on his. He leaned down and kissed he, lightly, romantically.

“Absolutely, dear,” as he began moving his dick outside of her now moist pussy a few times as they locked in a bout of heavy kissing. Vince’s manhood grew, he raised his hips and sank his shaft into her womanhood. Slowly in and out for several minutes.

“Oh Abby this is so nice but I’d like you on all fours.”

“Why you beast, I like that one very much.”

It took a few seconds but Vince resumed his stroking of her love canal, his speed increased and he also began pulling almost all out then quickly all the way back in. He reached around, caressing her tit’s and nipples, his tongue tantalizing her neck.

“Oh Vince, that’s it keep it up.” _I’m burning up inside. His rock hard cock is driving me wild. When I squeeze his love machine he flexes it._

“Abby, you’re so wet and tight, I love how you squeeze me. I’m going to fill your pretty pussy soon.”

He kept stroking her for several minutes before his balls tightened, he gave one hard forceful push as he emptied himself inside her, yet kept up the in and out of his dick.

“That right Vince, keep fucking me with the cock, oh yes, so big and hard. Oh god all out and back in. Your load feels great and now it’s my turn.”

She timed it just right as her hips moved backward as he was driving forward, her orgasm rocked her body, she clamped onto Vince’s dick like a drowning person grabbing her lifesaver, milking it as her waves of pleasure encompassed her body. Her back arched and Vince then pulled her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her breasts as he began lightly blowing in her ear and kissing her neck.

“So, lover-boy, what are the plans for today?”

“Well, I’ll check so you can shower, then me. Well catch brunch at the Convo Center, It’s really a good one buffet and they make you omelets the way you want them.”

“Sounds good, pity we can’t enjoy a risky shower together. After brunch, then”

“Back here and I’ll make some hot chocolate to take to the game.”

“Hot chocolate?”

“Yup, with Amaretto, several shots or more. After the game, my house is having a pig roast. Then would you like to see a movie, take a walk to the park or just watch TV?”

“What no loving,” with a smile on her face.

“Didn’t say we wouldn’t, I just want you to know that I like being with you for other reasons and in other places. Making love to you is very special and extremely enjoyable, yet I’m willing to and like doing other things with you as well.”

_How romantic and well, a desirable activity_

“Sounds good but if a movie I’ll pay.”

“Agreed,” as Abby turned around in his arms and began kissing him, her hands seeking out his his dick, finding it a little sticky-slippery with both their secretions. The reaction her hands produced was pleasurable.

“Now, this is an interesting dilemma, but we both have showers to take.”

They finished and Abby wore the sweatshirt Vince had bought her, he wore a similar one but with different colors. The brunch was exactly what Vince had described and there were many adults and a few children as well. She had an omelet, some pancakes and bacon. Vince had his eggs over easy, sausage and hash browns. They saw his friends from yesterday and Carol gave them a glance of meanness, when she walked by.

_She and I will have to have a few words, before she does something stupid._

Back at his room, he made the hot chocolate. “How much Amaretto?”

“How much would make you drunk so I can take advantage of you,” as she kissed his ear.

“None.”

“Use one more than you normally do.” Vince put four full shots into the hot chocolate.

They walked to the stadium, many others doing such on this mostly sunny day. They sat with Vince’s fraternity. _He’s well liked and respected by them. Happy and content. Friendly hugs to a few girls-make sure you keep it that way dear and warm embraces to his brothers._

Vince returned after making his rounds, Abby getting a kiss on the lips.

The game was good, Vince’s college won by four points. The Amaretto spiked hot chocolate and a few beers had each of them feeling nice. They went to the K.E.T house and Abby saw the roast pig, literally a full grown pig on a spit, over a fire. Within a half hour, the house was fairly well filled. Abby was looking for Vince and ran into Shanice and Kat.

“Hello you two.”

“Hi Abby, glad to see you,” said Shanice. “Me to,” added Kat. “Did you like the game and are you having a good time here?”

“Yes I did and thanks for asking, I’m having a very enjoyable time.”

“Kat, she’s visiting her boyfriend, who she hasn’t seen a couple of weeks. I’m sure they’re having a good time.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry and yes, Vince has done a great job showing me around and seeing that I’m not board.”

Shanice leaned over and whispered to Abby. “I know. My boyfriend and I stopped by last night to see if you two wanted to go out for a pizza. We didn’t knock and to tell the truth, I’m a little jealous. We won’t tell.”

“Thanks.”

As she hugged Shanice, she saw Carol walking around. “Girls, I’m going to take care of a problem, watch but don’t interfere, okay.”

“Sure,” they replied as they too saw Carol.

Abby went to the bar and got two beers. She walked over to Carol, saying.

“Here Carol, I’ve a beer for you.”

The surprise of Abby handing her a beer caught Carol flatfooted and briefly speechless.

‘Well, take one. I promise neither is poisoned.”

“Thank you Abby,” as she took one.

“Carol, I’ve a question to ask. What the fuck is your problem?”

“Uh Abby, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Vince told me why you broke up with him. I’d say you had your chance. So, keep your hands off.”

“Why should I? I just tried at the wrong time to get him back. Imagine you two on your first date so he has to give my phone number back to me. When your gone, Vince is fair game. Besides, his virginity is no longer the prize, you got the brass dick,. That is why you went on a date with him, so add another notch to your lipstick case and forget about him, slut.”

Abby slapped her hard enough that she spilled her beer on herself.

“Carol, you pressed the wrong bitch button just now”,: as two guys jumped in between them. One saying, “Both of you out, no fighting allowed in the house.”

Shanice and Kat came over and said,”This is Vince’s girlfriend, Abby. That’s Carol and she started it by calling Abby, who’s a guest, a slut.” Kat whispered in the guys ear.

“”Carol your out and not allowed back for two weeks.”

_Oh my did you start something you shouldn’t have, bitch._

A few minutes later, Vince showed up.

“Pledges, what happened?”

“Hegemon, Carol started something and ...”

“I ended it. I’ll explain later, I promise”

The rest of the pig roast went well. It was different having them carve the piece off the body for you. There was corn on the cob and your typical cookout foods.

During the meal, she looked at Vince, _He knows what happened. Not surprised, this is his frat house._

After they had finished, Vince asked. “What have you decided on. A movie, walk in the park or a surprise?”

“A movie and pizza back in your room but would it be okay if Shanice and her boyfriend joined us?”

“Of course, Shanice and William are a nice couple and fair friends.”

They agreed and the four enjoyed a movie but instead of going back to Vince’s room for pizza, they went out. The subject of what happened did come up.

“Abby, I’m sorry for what Carol said to you. I’ll speak with her sorority’s president on Monday. You’ll get an apology for sure.”

“No Vince, you can’t get involved. Several heard what she said and that she started it. The only thing I regret is that I didn’t dump that beer on her head. I just don’t know what her problem is.”

“Just so you do know, she tried to get back with me twice before our first date and in case you didn’t recognize her, she was our waitress that night. She tried to give me her new number while you were in the ladies room, but I just gave it back.”

“Did you hear what... she actually said, before I slapped her?”

“Don’t worry, Abby, you can use the B word.” said Shanice.

  


“She called you a slut.”

“She did but she had added something before that about you and your history.”

“They know my history, Abby.”

“Well she said that’s the only reason you’re not anymore and to notch my lipstick case and leave you alone, then the name came.”

“It makes no sense, she had her chance and didn’t.”

“Vince, she heard abut your nomination,” said William.

“Nomination?”

“Yeah, for my help in research and green chemistry. I’ll get an award and some money, if I win. I won’t know until, next March.

“Vince, please let this be just a me and her issue. You getting involved will make it worse for you. Besides, I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll drop it. Shanice, if anything happens to you, let me know.”

They went their own ways after the pizza. Back at Vince’s room, Vince started kissing her neck and lips, while massaging her tit’s.

“Dear, do you think that’s why I made love to you on our first date?”

_Those eyes of his, so reassuring and damn sexy._

“Abby, I won’t deny think that the first week or so. I was kind of waiting for the old, “Vince, you’re a great guy but we’re just not on the same path, speech. You told me you were surprised I was a virgin, and I’m sure it factored into the plan you had, but I have no doubts that my virginity wasn’t the reason you chose to be my girlfriend. Why, you’re such a great lover and friend. I’m so happy you came to visit this weekend and look forward to being with you and the kids for Thanksgiving.”

“Oh, what will your parents say? Will that make them mad?”

“At you? I sure hope not, I’ll let them know the situation. Now, how would you like me to make love to you tonight?”

“Dear lover, only once,” as she began kissing his neck, with little teasing licks of her tongue in between.

“I never said how many, just asking in what manner,” his hands one rubbing her pussy and the other toying with a nipple.

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that. Now, lets strip.”

Their clothes came off, not with the speed of urgency but with some teasing, sultriness and understanding. Vince was teasing Abby’s nipples and clit, softly touching them. While Abby used one finger to trace the outside of his ever growing penis, while the other hand was running through his hair.

“Abby, this feels very nice, is it what you had in mind?”

“I agree but not tonight. A new position or two. for us to enjoy. Lay on your side on the bed.”

He did and Abby then crawled onto the bed, her eyes locked on his hard on. “Now dear, bend your right leg and move your left leg forward a little but keep it straight.”

Vince did as she asked. “Very nice now, just enjoy and depending on how things go or come, react.”

Abby’s fingers were the first to reach the pulsing shaft. She wrapped one had around it, her thumb slowly rubbing right under the tip as the other began toying with his balls. She continued squirming her way closer, changing to a finger tip in his dicks slit as he began leaking pre-cum.

“That feels so good, Abby.”

She blew on the glistening tip, causing his hips to thrust forward.

“Not yet sweet thing.”

Her lips brushed the tip of his cock, then her tongue darted out and flicked the tip a few times before retreating back into her mouth. Her other hand was squeezing his nuts, pulling them and letting go, then doing it to the other.

‘Watching you do this is so sexy and turning me on even more.”

“Thanks, love.”

Her mouth opened and began taking his hard shaft in. Her tongue was licking the underside. Her hands were holding the base of his cock tightly. Her mouth never closed as if went farther down his penis. She blew air down his quivering hard on, then sucked air in. She brought her hips and legs around, so they were parallel with his. One her right leg was placed over his left. One arm wrapped around his bent leg. Her mouth clamped on the glans of his penis and her tongue went to task, licking, flicking and tracing it’s circumference.

“My cock feels so good, I’ll be coming soon.”

Abby’s head just shock sideways, as her mouth started going up and down his hard on. Her hands still tightly squeezing the base of his prick. After a few minutes of hearing Vince’s moans and gasps of pleasure. She began pulling her head off his dick, but kept her lips tight, a plopping sound as it came free. Vince’s hand began plying with her hair.

_This is the most beautiful his manhood has tasted and looked._ _Now to soften him up a little._

Her hands moved to his slippery cock and she pressed firmly on it’s underside and a played on his sack. She blew air over the tip. It took a minute or so, but it began to soften.

“Lie on your back and spread you legs, bending them.”

She waited, “Great.”

She slithered on top, the touch of their bodies, feeling good. Her head went between his legs. She rested on her bent legs.

“What a marvelous view I have of the sexiest ass and back I’ve ever known or seen.”

“Why thanks, you charmer. I will say that hearing your pleasure sounds, feeling your pulsing manhood, seeing how your body reacts to my loving you and tasting your juice, turns me on and gives me great pleasure.”

Abby began by licking his limp dick like it was an ice cream cone, smiling as it grew to life. Her hands tickling and tantalizing his sack of marbles. She felt his hands lightly caress her thighs, then move on the her lower back, as a short run of goosebumps went up her back.

She began enveloping his dick, her tongue swirling around the head, poking into the slit, allowing some pre-cum to escape and he moaned.

_He’s so enjoying this and as relaxed as a guy could be. I’m glad that he’s so comfortable with me and that I am as with him. I’m getting close but I can’t wait to savor the cum shots of his splendid ejaculation._

Abby’s hands began rubbing the base of his cock and squeezing his sack, while her tongue and mouth began their teasingly and tantalizing trip up and down his stone hard shaft. She felt her ass being squeezed, each cheek, then a hand snaked between her legs and discovered her wet pussy.

“Oh god Abby, your making my cock feel so good, I’m coming..” Yet he continued rubbing her pussy and clit. She started lightly biting his pulsing and engorged dick. His hips arched and his body tightened, just before he blew a load of cum. The first blast reaching the back of her throat, followed by four large deposits and three smaller ones. Vince had continued his well placed attentions and caressing her inner thighs. She continued to suck and lick his still large cock, She felt her body begin to sweat, her pussy was getting very moist, just before she experienced her orgasm, her body rocked by three waves of passion.

She stopped licking his penis and they moved into a facing each other while still on their sides.

“Dear, just so you know, your endurance is very good and your touch is enticingly hot, and the way you hold me is warm, comfortable and relaxing” as she licked his lips and kissed them.

“I’m always content in your arms, Abby. You’re smart, beautiful and rather sexy, just in case you didn’t know. I just wish we could be together more often. I mean making love to you is..well...awesome, but I just hope you don’t think that’s all I want to do.”

“Dear, in case you hadn’t noticed and don’t remember, I started this weekend by fucking you just after you put my bags down. I know that you really do care about me. Making love with you is so unpretentious, relaxing, intimate and fun. What would you say to having phone sex?”

“You mean like one of the 800 numbers?”

“Kind of. We pick a time for me to call, no interruptions and start by just talking, then I’ll direct it to more enjoyable topics and you can take the lead or I can. Think of it like role playing. If you get turned on, take care of yourself but tell me, because I’ll be sure to tell you about me. We do it say once a week.”

“Oh, a face time call?”

“Hadn’t thought of that, a live video but lets start with just phone. Now, about the question you asked me when we got back to your room,” she began kissing his lips, sucking on each individually, while she massaged his penis and played with his nipple. Vince started to roll on top of her.

“Not tonight, love. Lift your right leg and place it behind me so my ass is on it, keep kissing and teasing me as you do what I tell you, it feels very good.”

Vince did and Abby slide her leg forward and lightly guided his hard dick where she wanted it.

“Oh yes, now think of this as a slow dance. Rocking, some in/out, but kissing, caressing, teasing and we’ll probably fall asleep this way.”

_Oh Vince, I think I love you but I’m so confused. My body sure isn’t. My pussy is moist already and my tits feel tantalizingly great. You might just get a surprise from my nipples, which will be interesting._

Vince’s hands began tracing around her tits and squeezing her nipple between his fingers while he massaged the tit. He adjusted his leg and pulled Abby closer. His hips began moving in a slow, circular motion. They tongues were dancing in between their open mouths.

_Your cock and fingers feel so good and I feel so hot._

Abby wrapped one arm about his neck and the other around his waist. She pulled him hard into her, as she thrust her hips against his, her tongue forcing its way into his open mouth. She dragged it across the roof of his mouth, while humming, before retreating.

“Abby, your pussy is so hot and wet, it’s making my dick feel awesome.”

“Vince, I wish you could fuck me all night long right now. Your hard cock has nailed my spot twice already.”

Her tit was feeling nicer than it had in a long time. A nice tingle swept across her breast and it began lactating, surprising both of them. Vince just stopped, Abby didn’t.

“Did I..is something wrong?”

“Not at all, it feels fantastic but please start doing it again, I’ll explain later.”

Vince did, his fingers making her tit and nipple wet with the tit juice that came out when he massaged it.

Abby began squeezing his hard on, tight and not letting go, she started controlling the oceans motion. Gasps and ahh’s of pleasure coming from Vince and she could see and almost feel him glowing.

They started a bout of light kissing, while Abby kept the gyrations slow and simple, they were staring into each others eyes.

It might have have been a minute or an hour, but Vince started thrusting with a sense of urgency, which Abby gladly encouraged.

“Oh yes, lover boy, put that shaft as deep as you can, in and out. That’s right, not to hard, oh fuck yes dear.”

Abby felt his arms puller tighter than ever and his mouth enveloped hers, his tongue diving deep into her mouth. He moaned and arched his hips, his body tightened as he came an artisan well, five or six good shots of cum from his cock, filling her pussy. He kept flexing and moving his manhood and a little after he’d finished, Abby’s orgasm, swept her body and burst through, swamping her pussy, his cock and leaking out onto their legs.

Hey kissed, touched and enjoyed each other for a while without changing position. Vince’s penis, eventually slipped out of her love canal. They moved enough to get under the covers and fell asleep, her back to his chest, she holding his arm the was over her breasts.

“Vince, what you felt from my tit, was well, mother’s milk. For it to come out during sex is unusual but nothing was wrong, it was very enjoyable to me.”

“Abby, you are a marvelous and sexy lover. I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“You want another round? I’m tired but maybe in a little with some motivation...”

“No, we’re both tired, but I want you to have it.”

Vince got out of bed and retrieved a small box from his desk, which he handed to her.

_Oh My God! What the fuck is he doing?_

“Go ahead, open it. It’s a little something.” he looked at her face and his eyes widened. “Uh, Abby, it’s not what I think you think it is.”

_That’s good, I think, oh crap, I’d better really like this based on how his face is looking._

She opened the white box and saw a gold wavy pendant on a chain. She looked up at him.

“It’s called a cornicello or an Italian Horn. It protects you from evil spirits and the ‘Evil Eye’”

“Oh Vince you didn’t have to, you shouldn’t have...well just keep it to you didn’t have to, but I love it. Please, put it on me and I’ll wear it to bed,” as she gave him a nice deep kiss. She held her hair up as she turned her back to him.

“Okay, it’s on and it’s yours.”

Abby hopped over to the mirror, to see how it looked. Vince came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he kissed her neck.

“It actually makes you look even more beautiful and sexy, while naked, which I didn’t think would be possible.”

She spun in his arms, catching his face in her hands and starting a bout of kissing.

“Now, how about some sleep, my dear.”

They got back in bed, assuming the same position, Abby’s fingers playing with her present.

Abby woke up, early, it was barely dawn, Vince was sleeping.

_He looks so cute and sexy when he sleeps._

She went to her purse, got her phone and sent her best friend Morgan a text.: NEED TO TALK TONIGHT followed by the OKAY emoji.

She carefully got back into bed, and noticed his hard on.

_Now it would be a shame to let that go to waste._

She swung her new necklace around to her back. Her fingers lightly brushed his manhood, then she let it lay in one hand while the other began teasing the tip and getting the desired response, she spread it around the tip, making it sexy slippery. A moan came from Vince as he opened his eyes.

“Now, that’s a great thing to wake up to.”

“Relax and enjoy, you gave me an unexpected present last night, I’m returning the favor.”

Vince placed the pillow under his neck and head, while Abby settled in facing him, between his legs. Her hands working their magic and with one purpose, to make him come. After a bit, she bent her head low and let some saliva drip onto his cock, and continued rubbing up and down with one hand and fingering the slit with the other.

“Oh, Abby, that feels great, very great in fact.”

As more pre-cum emerged from on to his tip. Abby began using a thumb to rub the underside right under the tip, very shortly after, Vince began thrusting his hips.

Abby, moved his pulsing dick between her tits, her hands squeezing them tight around it and she kept the motion going, and in about a minute, Vince’s manhood, emptied it’s contents over her chest and tits.

“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.”

“What, couldn’t you tell? It was excellent.”

“It’s time for me to shower, then some breakfast and I’ve got to get home,” as she kissed him.

“I know, now as for that phone date, would Friday about midnight be okay?”

A provocative smile grew on her face. “I look forward to it. I’ll call later, once the kids are in bed, say ten. We’ll talk more and I promise, it’ll be a good talk.”

After eating and several minutes of endeared kissing at her car, Abby left, finally letting a few tears roll down her face that she’d been holding back for the past several hours.


End file.
